


Natemare tries to play matchmaker

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: just a little fluff for your day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: Just a pre first date bit that's semi fluffy? between Phantom and a reader who practices making clothes/costumes to be specific





	Natemare tries to play matchmaker

“Woah, buddy, if your trying to murder the sketchbook I’d suggest something sharper than a pencil.” Mare collapsed next to you on the couch as you all but stabbed your current design in an attempt to fix another flaw. The page almost tearing at the force as your frustrations only grew. With a low groan, you tossed it all aside and threw yourself across his lap. Muffling any unpleasant noises against his thigh. If Mare cared about the action he didn’t show it. Only patting your back sympathetically while using his free hand to reach out and grab the discarded book.

After looking at your current design for a few moments he looked down to you and raised an eyebrow. “A vest? That’s what’s pissing you off?” Mare watched as you flipped over, now laying with your back against his legs ad you looked at the ceiling with a disgruntled expression.

“Shirts are easy enough. Skirts are so cute and simplistic once you get the hang of it! Jackets are time-consuming but with patience can be done. But a vest? Is Satan’s asshole!” You threw your arm across your eyes in a dramatic fashion. Mare only patted your head in sympathy.

Phantom walked into the room in those moments. Curious to the frustrated sounding shouting. Mare turned to him with a far too wide smile, raising a finger to his lips in a ‘quiet’ gesture. Phantom cocked an eyebrow but didn’t open his mouth to speak. Yet. He leaned back against the wall and gestured a hand to you in a 'go on’ motion.

“So (y/n)-” Mare began, aiming to turn the conversation in a certain direction. “- If it’s a vest that’s giving you problems why not take some real-life inspiration?" 

"Mare I swear to fuck if you ask me to make you more clothes then come back the next day with shreds of fabric saying that you fought a shark, I will fight you.” Your tone was flat as you kept your eyes closed and hidden underarm. The response only making Phantom cover his mouth, trying to his the quiet chuckle.

Mare snorted and continued. “Actually I was going to suggest asking that old red bastard?” He looked directly at Phantom as he spoke matching his stare. Knowing that the soul collector wouldn’t risk alerting you to his presence at the moment. 

Phantom’s glare faded away as he turned back to you once you spoke.

“Mare it would take a long time and he’s a busy guy. Taking up that kind of time would mean I owe him and I don’t know about you but I’d rather not. Besides I’m around him too long, I can’t relax. I’ll figure something else out.” The siren turned to you, not expecting that answer and most certainly not wanting it to be the answer Phantom heard. By the time he turned back to where the other ego was, Phantom had already skulked off. No doubt planning on acting as though he hadn’t heard a thing you said.

Mare turned back to you. He saw how Phantom looked at you and how you looked at him and damnit you were his best friend, of course, he was out to set the two of you up. How could he though when you were as skittish as a baby dear around him?

Simple answer? He couldn’t… But if you both spent a little time together, Mare was positive you would come around. If you just didn’t want to he wouldn’t push after the fact. But at the moment pushing was fair game.

“He’s a deal maker, I’m sure you can form some sort of agreement that doesn't involve your soul or anything important.” Mare shoved you playfully, forcing you to look at him. A silent staring contest began as he refused to look away, watching your eyes water as you closed them and rolled off the couch while letting out an exaggerated 'fiiine’.

Mare only watched as you slowly walked out of the room. Genuinely hoping that you could both just get along. After so many times of Phantom asking him why you were always avidly avoiding the soul collector and what he should do about it and how to talk to you Mare had about had enough. Then the little puppy dog looks you would shoot towards Phantom without even noticing then ignoring it?  
You both needed a little push was all, and Mare was more than happy to lock you both in a closet if that’s what it took for you two to just talk already!

You trudged on into the kitchen. Planning on getting a drink before looking for Phantom. It wasn’t like you didn’t like the guy he could just fluster you far too easily and you just weren’t used to it. So what if he was kind of charming and nice on the eyes and… speak of the devil and he shall appear. Leaning against the counter with a drink in hand and his cane resting by his side as he messed with his phone, there was Phantom. 

His eyes snapped up to you once you walked in. The corners of his lips twitched upward as he nodded to you before continuing browsing his emails.

You slowly walked to the fridge to grab a drink. Taking a breath and closing the door to turn and look at him. “Hey, Phantom?” Your voice was far more hesitant than normal to the point that even you noticed it, cursing yourself mentally.

“Hm?” Phantom responded his eyes glancing up at you and away from his phone, relaxed but listening intently. 

“I was wondering if I … Could ask a favor of you?" 

Well, no wonder your voice was so timid. He thought as he looked up to you. Pocketing his phone and turning towards you. You now had his full attention and you didn’t quite know how to feel about it but here you were.

"What kind of favor?” He inquired, clearly interested at what you had to say.

“Um well I need someone to basically be a model for a vest I’m trying to make and you wear them pretty often, I mean why wouldn’t you; they do complement your figure well-” your voice stuttered as you realized what you said but continued before you lost the nerve. Refusing to look at his face knowing that he would most likely be all smug like. “- And I need practice in making them, all I’m asking for is a few hours of your time and if you like the vest, in the end, you can keep it I just really need to practice is all.” You could feel how rushed your words became the more you spoke. 

Phantom didn’t seem bothered by the fact in the slightest though as he watched you for a moment. You began to grow nervous thinking you had asked too much before you saw him smile and stand up straight, walking closer to you with confidence.

“Well, I gotta say that’s not what I was expecting for sure. Got some things to go over tomorrow so how 'bout I stop by your house about 5?” He looked to you, waiting for an answer.

After a moment you nodded in agreement. Phantom paused for a moment, his eyes seemed to soften as he opened his mouth, about to say something. Only to be interrupted by his phone ringing. You swore he almost looked frustrated over it.

Phantom took out his phone but paused and looked to you, silently asking if the conversation was over. You gestured to his phone and he answered it. Walking out of the kitchen while talking to someone or another. “See you tomorrow, (y/n).” He said over his shoulder to you in a sing-song voice before he was gone.

And now was your chance to get your heart under control again.

\------------

The next day came quickly with you picking and choosing fabric types, patterns, threads, and vest types with care. You now had someone to work off of and Phantom wasn’t simplistic in his fashion choices but had clear preferences that were easy to work with and create items based around.

By the time it was 5 you had patterns, fabric types, outlined and designed sketches of different styles to show to Phantom and get his input on. After all, if he liked it in the end and you felt you made it well enough he could just keep it.

Not shortly after you heard a rhythmic knock on your door. You almost rushed to open the door up for Phantom and invite him in. Mentally reminding yourself to relax and be clear with your words. “Punctual aren’t you?” You asked in an almost playful tone which caught Phantom off guard for half a second.

“Only when it’s you waiting for me.” And there returns the warmth to your face. 

You only shook your head with a slight smile and invited him in. 

“So!” he clapped his hands and rubbed them together in excitement. “What exactly do you have planned for me tonight, doll?” Phantom looked around your living room, seeing a table laid out with a multitude of fabrics, cut-outs, a sketchbook, and a fair amount of thread.

“Well…” And so it went. You explained that he could choose the vest types, the stitch type explaining which was the strongest and such. Etc etc etc. 

Not 30 minutes later did you have him take off any type of overcoat aside from his dress shirt so you could begin working on your measurements. During this time you had engaged in some form of small talk which was surprisingly nice. Going back and forth on various things as you measured out his arms, waist, and moved onto his shoulders and neck. That’s apparently when Phantom decided to ask a less small talk based question

“You're always avoiding me… Even when asking me to do this you looked like you were about to take off. (Y/n), is there something about me that you just don’t like?” The question caught you off guard but the look on his face did more so. Phantom genuinely looked like he was upset at the idea. He didn’t take his eyes off of you, waiting for some kind of an answer. 

When you only looked back down to your measuring tape he continued. Now determined to figure it out and get an answer. “I know that the whole soul collecting thing makes some people weary so is that it?" He waited a solid five seconds, watching closely as different emotions crossed your face.

"No, if people don’t take the time to fully read a contract then you didn’t do something really wrong they’re just ignoring terms and such.” You spoke in a matter of fact tone that caught him off guard. As did the statement itself.

“Right… So if it’s not that?” He prompted.

“I don’t know. Why do you have a habit of being all flirty and getting super invested in what I do? The first week I knew you it’s like you practically dove into being around all the time during everything even though your always busy with work and it was just… Odd, is all.”

Phantom would be the first to admit when he was finally able to talk to you the first few times he might have been a bit… Overzealous. But he didn’t think that it bothered you, he stepped back and gave you space because he thought he made you uncomfortable. Safe to say it wasn’t what he was expecting. He was pulled from his thoughts when you continued. “So you don’t like that kind of attention?”

“I didn’t say that. It was nice actually, I’m just not used to that kind of attention is all and not in abundance. I don’t know it was just a lot and I mean I’ve seen you act like that with so many people so you just caught me off guard is all.” Your words trailed off as you stepped away, finished collecting measurements. 

Phantom could sense the newfound tension on the room and sigh. It wasn’t what he wanted to do but at least he understood now. You didn’t mind he would just have to reign it in a bit is all! He could do that. First, though he needed to ease the tension. 

Phantom sat down on the couch, relaxing as he thought of something to say. He watched you set out fabric to measure and cut out. “So, talk to me about what exactly your picturing in your mind.” And with that he watched your shoulders relax as you began to speak about the familiar process. 

Soon enough you had lost track of time, stoping and noticing that you had almost entirely finished sewing the first half of the vest with the machine. Looking over to Phantom, surprised to find him still listening intently, not on his phone for business. Not looking about. Not focusing on anything but you which was. Nice… Except you didn’t have much left to say and wanted him to stay until it was done.   
Though there was nothing left for him to do right now.

“I’ve been talking a lot but now I’m curious?" 

"Hm, what on?” He had leaned forward slightly at your words.

“You mostly. But really about what kind of talents you have? Or value more should I say.” And off went the conversation once more. You were too focused on Phantoms words and voice to notice when he had moved so he was sitting next to you instead of on the opposite side of the table. Easier to hear and closer to you there weren’t really any cons. 

You both delved off into random conversation once again in an almost natural back and forth without realizing it. By the time you had added the first buttons, and ensured that there were no loose threads left the time was almost midnight which was a bit ridiculous when you thought about it. How had you talked for so long without an awkward silence or stumble of words? You weren’t sure but you were almost upset that you were done.

Phantom was quick to stand up, looking surprisingly excited to try on the vest. 

Once he put it on and buttoned it up you didn’t have any complaint. It was a basic 5 button vest. The front was a darker shade of black with velvet looking patterns swirling across it that stood out just enough to catch the eye. The back looked more like a dark satin. With his dramatic flair, it definitely was made for Phantom who was smiling brightly and admiring the new clothing item in a mirror.  
“So how much are you wanting for-” you were quick to cut him off.

“Oh forget about that. You stayed around for almost 7 hours while I was making it and you’ve been really helpful. If you like it just take it. I got my practice and I won’t ever wear it.” You waved his attempts to try and pay you aside. It was a favor you had asked of him and you would feel a bit bad.

Phantom huffed slightly though. Too stubborn to leave it be. He slowly got an idea though and smiled as he walked towards you. “Then we’ll call this say half of what you owe me hm?" 

To your credit, you didn’t flinch or even roll your eyes but agree as if it was obvious. Now to pay off the second half of this little favor.

Phantom slowly reached out to take one of your hands in his. Reminding himself to relax. To not overwhelm you out of nowhere again. He watched your eyes closely for any sign of unease. When he saw none he squeezed your hand lightly. "You can completely repay me with a proper date. A meal and maybe we could go see a show? Say sometime this Friday around 7:30 to be specific?” Phantom watched with slight nervousness. If you said no, alright he would keep the vest and call it a favor paid for. If you said yes then he would have to remind himself to keep it cool.

“As long as it’s not a ridiculously fancy place I’d be happy to.” You did have fun tonight and he was surprisingly easy to talk to once a conversation took place. He was nice to just relax with. Oh, of course, he caught you off guard and was a bit much at first but he did seem to be making an effort to make sure you were comfortable and he wasn’t bothering you. You didn’t expect him to take a small step forward though. Now only a few inches away, Phantom was watching you closely with an odd look in his eyes. 

He leaned down slowly and pressed a light kiss to your cheek. You could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin, the tips of his hairbrush against your cheek as he pulled back and was now smiling softly.  
Without looking away from you he called out in a louder and far more aggravated voice. “Natemare don’t you have better things to do rather than spy on us?" 

You were confused until you felt something from behind shove you forward and against Phantoms chest. He was quick to wrap his arms around you protectively. Keeping you from falling and hold you steady. Finally looking away from you and to the siren floating in the air with a victorious grin.

"Can you blame a guy?! You two have been all puppy eyes at each other while being so damn oblivious it’s about fucking time!” Mare looked incredibly excited for both his brother and his friend. Until he looked at Phantom who was all but growling as his eyes glowed a bright red. 

Mare froze a moment before smirking and taking off as a column of smoke and mist that flew out of the house. Quickly followed by a similar dark red flash of smoke and mist. They both tore out of your door one chasing the other which only made you smile. You went to close the door before Phantom poked his head back in.

“So Friday then?” He asked with hopeful eyes.

“Friday.”


End file.
